moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Quel'Durore
"Our heavenly regard for those that dwell within this Isle, are those that hold no bars to fear. They hold no reverence to lack of honor and courage, for these are what make us as a whole, better. It is through this act of kinship that we strive to obtain a deeper meaning to our lives, however lengthy or short it may be. Anar'alah belore , by the light of the sun, we greet you. Anar'endal dracon, by the breath of the dragon we fight for you so that you may have selama ashal'anore! Justice for our people! This I ask of you, my fellow kin both by blood and non. I ask that you aranal, that you rise! Rise and take hold of your life, of your happiness, and of your destiny. Anu belor dela'na my friends. The eternal sun guides us to our future." - Valindra Dawnfury, former Duchess of Quel'Durore, in a speech to her people. Summary Dawn Fury in Common Language, Quel'Durore is a city-state of Quel'Thalas located in the Northern Eastern Kingdoms and west of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, The beautiful city is nestled in in gentle hills that run along its borders as well as vast cold water springs that surround it's entrance, as well as a few forest territories. It has remained self-sustaining for hundreds of years since its establishment by the noble House of Dawnfury (Quel'Thalas), only associating with outside forces for importation of goods, and merchants that travel to and from. The matriarch of House of Dawnfury, Galen Dawnfury has been known to do business with organizations who are strictly tied with the Grand Alliance of the Eastern Kingdoms. Despite location, Quel'Durore has had no problems with neighboring isles or the Quel'Thalas kingdom. A long since respectable silence has given way for the actions of aligning with the Alliance, and House Dawnfury has profited many times over from this. Even in the early beginnings of establishing the isle, Galens father had welcomed any race that sought a place to call home, as long as they would abide by the laws of the land. To this day, the ruling Duke has held true to the previous rulers notable entry, to allow any race, disregarding if they were a member of the Horde. Given the location, the majority of these races are the Sin'dorei, and are considered by the Duke as his own kin do to Elvin lineage. The Sin'dorei that take residence in the city-state are known as 'political dissidents, meaning they have either defected from the banners of the Horde or never had a political tie with the faction to begin with. If they are willing to give their lives for the Alliance then they are welcome by the Duke and his people. Suns' Rise 'General Summary' The capital of Quel'Durore is known as Suns's Rise, and best known for its beautiful architecture and efforts given by the previous Duchess, Valindra Dawnfury, who helped preserve and design the stunning courtyard and many of the structures that can be found in the capital itself. The streets are lined with cobblestone, and any visitor that would walk down its path would know that the love and depth of compassion of Quel'Durore holds immense respect for their culture and the landscape that surrounds it. With well sculpted waterfalls and fountains that are encircled around trees, it adds to the natural flow of the all together look of the capital itself. Many statues and monuments are stunningly white or silver, speckled with sparkling gemstones that shine in the light of both the sun and the moon as the rays reflect on the perfect gems. WIP Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance